CORE C SUMMARY The overall goal of Core C is to foster the growth and development of the next generation of neurologists, and basic and translational scientists in an environment where basic scientists and clinicians interact regularly to advance knowledge about muscular dystrophy. Specifically, each year Core C will support training activities for two Medical Student Fellows, a Postdoctoral Fellow, and an Undergraduate Research Fellow. The medical and postdoctoral fellows will be mentored by both Core Co-Leads (Drs. Campbell and Mathews), and the undergraduate fellow will be mentored by one of them. The educational efforts of the Center are vital because there is an urgent need for basic scientists and clinicians who can partner to develop, test and implement muscular dystrophy therapies. By establishing the Medical Student Fellowship, we will foster interest in academic child neurology (with a neuromuscular focus). This full-time fellowship will enable two medical students per year to participate in a range of MDSRC activities including care of muscular dystrophy patients in clinic, evaluation of patients participating in Project 2 under the supervision of Dr. Mathews, interpretation of muscle biopsies with Dr. Steven Moore and exposure to clinical trials. The Postdoctoral Research Fellowship will train scientists in the basic research of muscular dystrophy, by providing a PhD, MD, or MD/PhD graduate with an intensive research experience in Dr. Campbell's laboratory. This experience will be complemented by observation of patient care in a clinical setting, enhancing the fellow's understanding and appreciation of the clinical side of translational research. The Undergraduate Research Fellowship is designed to provide an intensive research experience in an MDSRC laboratory that will encourage students to pursue careers in translational science. This fellowship is awarded to students who are currently enrolled at the University of Iowa. These individuals will work closely with a postdoctoral advisor in an MDSRC laboratory. All trainees will participate in the monthly Wellstone Neuromuscular Conference, where clinical fellows and faculty present interesting cases with discussion of literature and scientific trainees join in discussion. Current Wellstone trainees will actively participate in the Family and Patient Conference hosted by Core A by presenting their research and interacting one-on-one with patients and families. Web-based interactive cases will extend neuromuscular training to the wider community. Through these activities, Core C will accelerate the education mission of the MDSRC and provide a vibrant training environment for clinician scientists.